


Colosseo

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 王子斗兽场Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 弗利萨“收留”了许多被他毁灭的星球的王室遗族，把他们放养在军队里。他观赏他们的竞争，胜出者将成为他最疼爱的收藏。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg功能暗示。基于《龙珠Z》45、97、104集。

“听说邱夷他们也一样。”  
听见那巴这句话，贝吉塔连头都没有回。也许是提到的名字不是他所关心的，也许他只是对一切都漠不关心。  
“什么一样？”他漠不关心地问。  
“他们的星球也没有了——毁灭了！听说是因为内战，两个种族互相仇杀，影响了整片星云内的贸易新航道。弗利萨大人出面调停了战争。”  
“调停——？”贝吉塔轻声重复。  
“将不肯服从的人连同星球一起消灭了。当然，他们一族最优秀战士都留在了我们的军队里。”  
“这不是我们的军队，”贝吉塔说，“这支军队是属于弗利萨大人的。”  
这样说着的时候，他向着天空扬起了头。这片天空是玫瑰色的，因为附近的新航道内有一片玫瑰色的星云距离若干光年，肉眼可见。  
那里曾经存在过邱夷一族的故乡。  
故乡……那种东西……  
“弗利萨大人在新航道内建立了新的补给基地。在这里的工作结束后，我们就过去休整。”那巴说。  
“弗利萨行星79号离得更近，何必那么麻烦。”贝吉塔说。  
“刚刚接到军队调度官的命令，说弗利萨大人要见你。”  
是这样了，那巴不可能没有听说过那些令人难堪的传言，可这与他无关。他不会帮助贝吉塔逃离弗利萨，正如贝吉塔也不会在这种方面保护他。  
都说赛亚人是卑劣的民族，他们狡诈、多疑、凶残、孤僻，然而具有天生超强的战斗力。即使在即将灭绝的如今，他们也不存在无聊的同族友爱。  
“那就去一趟吧。”贝吉塔抚触着脸上佩戴的绿色探测器，他的眼睛仍旧望着那片瑰丽的星云。  
他还是老样子，好像对将要发生的一切都漠不关心。

弗利萨军的新补给站建立在新航道的中心位置，是目前全宇宙最大的自由港。据说那里本来是邱夷的行星的坐标。  
在本来是星球所在的位置，代之以巨大的人工天体，以可以运行亿万年的裂变反应堆替代了熔岩沸腾的星核，所有方向上都完成了航空港的加固，每天可做数以万计的商船及战斗梭的吞吐。  
行星是难以移动的，弗利萨军在这里安置的是一颗可以完整挪移的超级驳船。一旦整条航道失去价值，随时可用48艘工程船将它移往别处。这是弗利萨1号港，永远是宇宙1号港。它所在的地方，就是宇宙商贸的黄金城。  
在其他基地，以手续全免的特权直接弹性降落的球形战术飞船，在弗利萨1号港也必须执行严格的审查手续，才能着陆。  
在补给通道外，长时间有成百乃至上千艘战术飞船等待审批着陆，它们蜿蜒在泛着金色光芒的天体外围，因其特殊的形状，自然形成一条银白色的珠链。  
作为等待人众当中的一员，拉蒂兹发出由衷的感叹：“真是壮观啊！不过把原来的星球炸掉改成人工天体真是不能理解呢！就用原来的星球也很不错啊！”  
“因为改造星球太贵了。”贝吉塔说。光是从通讯中传来的他的声音，就能听出事不关己的冷漠。  
“啥？”  
“环境的改善、设施的建造、光是调整大气就费时又费钱。”那巴补充解释道，“直接炸掉挪出引力恰当的位置，把自己的港拉过来，方便又便宜。”  
他的口气也很平静，仿佛谈论的并不是一颗需要几百亿年才能进化出高等文明的自然行星。

一艘流线型的银色观光艇快速穿插过“珍珠项链”的缝隙，停靠在贝吉塔的战斗飞船旁，韧性金属的管道毫不客气地伸展连缀了飞船的开口。  
“贝吉塔大人，弗利萨大人让您马上到他那里去。”跟战斗命令完全不同语气的表达，来人直接拿出了要跟贝吉塔交换飞船的通行证，“战斗球会由我代办入港手续。”  
“在这里排队也没什么吧，只是至多一两个钟头。”贝吉塔抬起眼睛，看着对方。紫色的身体、紫色的脸。听说是由深海爬上来的种族，面容上仍有鱼类的特征，皮肤的触感也接近深海生物。  
跟邱夷长得好像，在他们的审美看来，可能赛亚人的容貌反而属于较丑陋的生物吧？就好像贝吉塔总是觉得邱夷长得很丑。  
“弗利萨大人希望在黄昏以前能看到你。”那邱夷的同族人站在临时的金属通道里，毕恭毕敬地向赛亚人单膝跪地行礼。  
这种恭敬不是因为贝吉塔的，这种礼貌纯粹是为着弗利萨的。探测器赫然显示，此人的战斗力与贝吉塔基本不相上下。  
“切，这种地方居然有黄昏？”贝吉塔发出冷漠的嗤笑声。  
“有的，这里原来所在的行星其实是我的故乡，随着天体公转有三颗不同方向的恒星在黄昏时会变幻位置，结合原本玫瑰色的天空，颜色非常美丽，这种奇观在1号港仍然保留。”十分罕有的，那个仅仅作为低级侍从官的紫色男人，在听到贝吉塔不屑的言语后，立刻发出了礼貌而又坚决的反驳。  
他说了那么多，多到足可招致杀身之祸。已死的星球的遗民，表现出这样不加掩饰的乡愁是不明智的。更何况他肉身所在的位置，恰恰正是那颗星星曾经存在的地方。  
他抬头看着贝吉塔，目光火热又大胆，显然是将生死都置之度外，也要守护某种毫无意义的东西了。可当他的眼睛对上贝吉塔的双眼时，他就立刻打了一个寒颤。  
漆黑的冷淡的眸子没有丝毫感慨与共鸣存在，也不具备斟酌对方价值的狡诈，贝吉塔冷冷看着他，语气平静地说：“那就交换飞船吧。”  
他站起来，身体瘦小。站着的时候，也并不比跪着的侍从更高。  
赛亚人就是这样的种族，生长非常缓慢。早先他们有自己的领地时，会用加入特殊药物的“育儿舱”来加速生长，缩短长成所需的时间。弗利萨的军队内，他没有得到过这种特权，以至于此时仍然介于幼儿与成人之间，似个雌雄莫辨的少女或少年。  
——据说这个是赛亚人的王子。  
那个紫色的男人这样想着，有一霎回过头去，偷瞥贝吉塔的背影。  
听说他的星星也没有了，早就没有了。失去了故乡的男人默默在心里想，听说，他现在是弗利萨大人最疼爱的收藏。  
可怜啊，我们一定是同命相怜的——他自以为是地，这样构思着。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

2、

三颗恒星以微妙的角度，勾勒出起美丽的天际线，给瑰丽的天空镶嵌了金边。  
是非常壮美的景色，此时映照在贝吉塔漆黑的眼睛里，似乎并没有激起半分波澜。  
他的眼睛好像黑色的海水，因为过分幽深，它们当中细微的变化很难被人觉察。  
“这里的黄昏时分，有全宇宙最美的天空。”这里的主人、这条新航线的缔造者，将嘴唇贴近在贝吉塔的耳畔，呢喃说道。  
与此同时，将肉刃埋入最深处，贴在跳突的血肉上狠狠刺戮，就这样连续撞击了好几下。  
赛亚人瘦小的身体一阵抽搐，它按在巨大水晶玻璃上的双手毫无目的地抚动着，这样看去，也像是在抚摸那天空似的。  
从他的喉咙里，发出屁股被深深搅拌的人才会有的那种甜腻的喘息声。太年轻了，他白皙的双肩轮廓瘦削，骨头的形状犹能够看见。赛亚人的生长是漫长而辛苦的，他还没有长出丰厚坚实的肉块来。  
他趴在巨型的水晶窗上，在城市视野开阔的至高处，赤身露体，可以说在整个恢弘的港口面前全无遮拦。又可以说，整个先进、繁华、生机勃勃的黄金港，正全无遮拦地，赤裸裸地躺在这个无处可归的赛亚少年面前。  
“你想要什么，贝吉塔？”在他的身后，弗利萨用诱劝的、念咒般的声音低低问道，“趁我现在的心情很好，我许你在这美景前说一个愿望。”  
他的跶伐漫长又深重，拜压倒性的力量和生理所致，往往可以将最柔嫩的血肉碾磨到几近糜烂的地步。入口不仅仅是形状被改变，在反复被硬物的抽插后，颜色也变得艳丽淫靡。禁闭的冷淡的括约肌红肿发亮，在弗利萨退出时，一定可以看见被带出的、玫瑰色的肠肉。出于自救，大量的蜜汁渗出来，讨好地浸润了穿刺物，将它沾染得闪闪发亮。  
动一动逐渐有贪婪的水声响起，在尽兴时反复撞击接触的位置，皮肤委屈地泛着红。  
还很幼小，屁股上圆润的肉非常嫩滑，可以用手掌握住的腰侧又细又窄，顶到深处时，隔着薄薄的柔软的肚皮能够感觉到强行迫入的硬物。  
非常深入了，从最深处、最里面改造他。紧缩的、秘密的地方也要扩张成自己的形状，完全改变他，从每一个细胞开始，按自己的喜好“定制”。  
他是最好的一个，野蛮强横的战斗民族上千年才生出的天才，潜在战斗力指数超过当年出生婴儿的总数值。是有可能变成传说中的超级赛亚人——或者修炼成接近超级赛亚人之神的战士。  
虽然只是个神话故事……关于赛亚人，关于宇宙最强的战士。诞生就背负着传说的期冀，出生已是民族遭逢奴役危亡之时，贝吉塔就是这种孩子。  
他的星星、国家、民族，全部灭绝了。  
赛亚人只剩下几个，都是弗利萨军的奴隶，即使征服也不能拥有财富，一切都要看赏赐者的心意。这些都不妨碍他一天天成长，一天天变强。也许有日会成为最强，在这之前，他已经是某种“最好”了。  
最好的收藏品。是宇宙级的孤品。  
既然是最好的，就一定是属于我的。这就是弗利萨的认知。  
贝吉塔当然是属于他的。此刻。

贝吉塔的手指屈起，抓挠着窗子上光滑的水晶，发出微末的、“咯吱咯吱”的声响。  
他始终没有回答，弗利萨的耐心飞快地流走了，他抓住贝吉塔的下巴，把他的脸扭转过来，用完全可能折断普通人脖子的力道。手指定然会在脸上留下指痕，不过不要紧，有些人会对着这伤痕嫉妒得发疯。  
于是他看到了，这样的贝吉塔……鼻子很用力地吸气出气，被牙齿咬住的湿漉漉的嘴唇，有不受控制的唾液溢出来，在下巴上拖曳出透明的线。他脸上的表情就好像一个正在溺水的人。  
明明已经呼吸困难，又沉醉在濒死的欣快里。他的黑眼睛安静又狂乱，任谁看见这双眼，都不会怀疑他是个宇宙级杀人犯。  
他是已将被蹂躏致死了，但是快活得也将要哭出来。一个倚靠对自己身体的精准掌控才能幸存的战士，如今醉死在失去掌控权的性爱里。  
“你想要什么，贝吉塔？”可以说是逼问了。这黑暗的共主，不再纠结于贝吉塔索要的内容，而是愠怒于他的沉默。他会要什么呢？是他给不起的吗？他不喜欢过于踟蹰的心思，那样会不好控制。  
“看见那边的那艘飞船吗？是最大型的移民船，从宇宙的一端往中心位置输送工人。上面至多可以载两千人，如果算上未孵化的受精卵，是上百万数的生命。如果你想要，甚至那个也可以，我们可以让那艘船失事在路上，把能拿的都拿走，然后让一切符合‘正常’。会很有趣，所以你选那个也可以，我许你可以享受这种无伤大雅的小游戏。”他在贝吉塔的耳边说。  
无异于是恶魔的诱惑。  
“不……”赛亚人的眉头紧皱，表情痛苦。  
弗利萨小幅度地扭动自己的腰，他的利刃在贝吉塔的身体内翻搅。真的可以就这样杀死他，光是这样就可以了。当力量的差距到达这种悬殊的地步，他能用任何一种方式采摘一件藏品的生命。  
作为战斗力量释放出去，或作为标本置放在指挥室里，贝吉塔的前途无非这两种，他的一生命运已定。  
“你不想杀死他们？哦贝吉塔，这种怜悯好心一钱不值。”弗利萨说。  
“很无趣……”贝吉塔痛苦地喘着气，快乐积攒到灭顶的地步，下一秒完全不知是痛是爽，对个体来说就完全与苦刑无异。  
“无趣？”弗利萨抓住他的髋部，有革质鳞触感的手掌揉搓着柔滑的皮肤。明明是粗鲁的战斗民族，却很不明智地进化出如此光滑的皮肤……  
“踩死无名的蚂蚁……很无趣……”贝吉塔说。  
是诚实的说话。他的态度冷漠极了。  
“夺取他们的生命也好，财产也好，都很无趣。我不想要。”他的脸上除却被迫性交的苦闷，就没有别的什么了。年纪轻轻，一潭死水，他像某种瘾君子，不战斗时，生存就如行尸走肉般敷衍。  
他的恩主、这一切灾厄与黑暗的源头，捉住他的骨盆位置，狠狠向着自己撞击，就这样最大限度地穿刺了贝吉塔的身体。  
这时候也不放过，要仔细欣赏他的脸。  
看得出贝吉塔的黑眼睛有一霎时的失神。而后，那两片黑水晶就热切起来，好像被完全点燃了，他彻底沉没在被支配的黑暗快感里。是更投入、更狂热、要求更多折磨。  
他微微张翕着嘴巴，却没有发出任何声音。  
固然没有说话，他整张苍白的脸，都像在祈求更多。空气中散播着他的味道，他用整个快要被榨取干涸的躯壳，尖叫。  
叫嚣着：干我。  
用力干我——就好。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

他蜷缩在那里，像失去了动力的杀人机器，发条不再工作，齿轮全卡死了。  
棕色的长尾巴，在睡梦中惊栗地抖动着细软的毛尖。在尾根往下，是小巧圆翘的臀部，两瓣滑腻的白肉上犹有斑斑指痕。不设防的状态下，在隆起的肉块之间，幽谷当中被反复蹂躏过的入口肿得很可怜。干涸掉的血丝、浓精与分泌物，虽经过简单的擦拭，仍在腿间留着痕迹。  
性事的最后，他射出来，不是畅快的释放而是失禁般的涓涓细流。他的双腿抽搐着，每一片积蓄着伟大力量的肌肉都发着抖——然后骤然松懈下来。他不是睡过去而是昏厥过去，被使用到极限，能源耗尽，就掉进了黑暗里。  
现在，贝吉塔蜷缩在那里，躬身低头，双腿屈起蜷在胸前，即使没有意识，也攥着拳头。像个婴儿那样，在足够豪华的床上只借用了极微小的一隅角落。起伏的织物就能遮挡住他，从某些角度，他的小身体完全陷入床褥看不见了，只能窥见他火焰般的发尖。  
弗利萨盘踞在他的王座里，并没有贴近过去的意思。他知道，只要伸出手去，触碰到贝吉塔的身体，尽管已经精疲力竭，赛亚人还是随时都会惊醒过来。  
他虽然很年轻，已是久经沙场的士兵，沉睡对士兵们来说，是过分奢侈的事情。只要碰一碰他，他就会马上清醒戒备，然后急于脱困，而不是留在这里，苟安于帝王级别的优待，乐于在这张舒适的豪榻上享受特权。他会拖着疲劳过度的躯壳，一瘸一拐地回到那些肮脏的低等猴子们中间，往肚子里塞满粗糙的食物和劣酒，听尽他们骂骂咧咧的抱怨，然后与他们挤在设施简陋的客舱里，在汗水和酒臭当中休憩。  
他早已不是什么王子了，但悲哀的是，他也不像是奴隶。他当不好奴隶，便也做不得黑暗帝王一时的爱宠。他的位置已定，只是一个足够坚忍的士兵，一个随时准备迎接新战役的杀人狂。  
只有生理性的昏迷能把他暂时留在这张王室待遇的床上。只要不去碰他，持续的时间就会稍久一些。  
这种时候弗利萨当然不会去碰他。

这种情况从第一次“使用”他就开始了。  
弗利萨花了很漫长的时间来等待贝吉塔的身体“完成”。等他不再是孩童，等他的身体完整，等他有足够力量，能够承受自己的疼爱而不会立刻衰竭死去。  
在这个漫长的等待当中，很多星球被侵略了，很多民族消亡了，很多人可歌可泣的故事变成了宇宙中无法拼凑的浮尘。它们都只是弗利萨军拥有的庞大信息库中一些数字，在数字增加的过程中，贝吉塔终于长成了现在的样子。  
他从一场战争中回来，他们赢下了战争，灭绝了整个星球上的生命，计划将它改造成矿产行星。  
这本该是值得纪念的一天，但弗利萨很快发现，贝吉塔根本没有专门记忆过那一天。他把身体被掠夺视同受伤，他不喜欢这初次的性爱，但既然对象是弗利萨，他也无从抱怨。  
他虽然年幼，其实在战场上早就目睹过这种行为，并不是不明白这是怎么回事。尽管表情上的抗拒已显示出并不想对弗利萨奉献身体，还是被压倒性的力量制服了。  
第一次他的挣扎确实很剧烈，而且持续漫长，最终被插入时，力气已经竭尽，倒反而没有多少反应。  
插入、挞伐、撕裂、流血。贝吉塔喘着气，一声不吭地承受了这些。当时他还没有学会在这其中捉摸快乐，他把这个完全当成酷刑，忍耐完毕就自不了了之。苦痛和挣扎让他的目眶里迸现血丝，并且蓄满泪水。终究这些眼泪没有流出一滴，而且弗利萨至今也不知当日究竟有什么样的念头曾经存在于这些泪水后面、飞掠过贝吉塔的脑子里。  
“这不会杀死你，我会好好疼爱你。以后这道门外面所有的人都会知道你是我最疼爱的，不可不尊重你。”  
对应这套承诺的只是贝吉塔的沉默。  
他非常紧张，要拓开他的身体是很艰辛。如果真正施力而为，他的肉体会因承受不了弗利萨的力量而直接崩碎。  
是强迫的行为，却必须小心翼翼，强大的赛亚人拥有的也不过是凡人的身体，在接近于神的力量面前宛如易碎的玻璃。弗利萨并没有打算要把这场值得纪念的变成虐杀。  
贝吉塔瞪大的黑眼睛里有一种超乎他年龄的认命，这让人不快。他用一副看尽死亡的人的冷漠态度看待自己被军队统治者强暴的现实。  
——他的那种表情就好像在说，啊，终于发生了。在他的征战生涯里，可能很早就有人对他伸过手了，当然，他们没能得到他。  
可他显然在等待着处刑日，他知道自己终究有无法战胜这种人的时候，他知道有一天他会像那些被虐杀的女人和少年们一样，被可怕的生物侵犯。他拼命修炼，拼命变强，然而绝不可能战胜弗利萨。  
弗利萨——大王，伟大的领袖——统帅……他的力量深不见底。他就是黑暗深渊。  
贝吉塔挣扎过，又认命了。他并没有把这种当成“王的恩赐”或交易条件，他把这个当成战败的惩罚、弱者的命运，如此一次次地承受下来了。  
随着这种行为的持续，他逐渐成熟，也逐渐学会了在其中捕捉快乐。最后，既然不能幸免，他就放任自己在其中尽情享受。弗利萨把他当成娈童般使用，他又何尝不是把弗利萨当成性爱工具。  
他把，挥挥手指就能毁碎星球的弗利萨大人，当成某种工具。不抗拒，也拒绝与之相亲。  
——他真是疯了。  
但也有可能，先陷入执着的人是弗利萨。  
是他一定要得到贝吉塔，他断绝了赛亚人的血脉，因为执着于断绝超级赛亚人出现的可能。这是他的父亲、他父亲的父亲……他们一族从先古至今都无法摆脱的梦魇。只差一步之遥，他只消连贝吉塔都杀死就完成了，彻底从源头上灭绝诅咒。  
可是事实往往就是如此，他听着超级赛亚人的诅咒长大，然后，就迷恋上它。他们都说贝吉塔三世新生的儿子会成为传说中的超级赛亚人，弗利萨军也十分重视，弗利萨大人，他亲自抽空去察看过那个刚刚出生的孩子。  
是那个时候就决定了要怎样“处理”贝吉塔。不是不可以出现超级赛亚人，只是超级赛亚人贝吉塔必须是属于他的。  
必须从年幼无知开始，就跟随他、服从他、侍奉他，为他所用，替他去战斗。  
这个孩子，他可以贪婪成性，可以野蛮嗜杀，可以卑鄙自私，只是绝不可以有思想、有能力、有机会，生出反叛之心。  
这很容易，他会让所有人恨他。整支军队，包括所有幸存的赛亚人，每个人都会开始恨贝吉塔。他不会有同盟，他也不屑于同盟。  
将来他只有弗利萨的疼爱可供安生立命，他会紧紧抱住这一根救命稻草，到死为止。  
直到死亡将他们分开……为止。

此刻贝吉塔蜷伏的状态便很像弗利萨第一次见到他的模样。  
那时他刚刚出生，只是漂浮在行星王室专用的育儿舱。  
他亲自去看过，他的记忆里有存留这样的图景。沉睡中的小小的孩子，已经有不可抑制的战斗力发散出来。  
他是贝吉塔行星的珍宝和希望。  
弗利萨命令他们奉献珍贵的王子，不过是个借口罢了。没有得到，就借此为理由，毁灭掉赛亚人。  
如果他们照办，他也会用其他的事情作为理由，毁灭掉赛亚人，夺走王子。  
那星星已经消失了十多年，贝吉塔和他的遗民们依附弗利萨的军队而活。他们从军队中获得基础的补给，接下最艰苦肮脏的杀人工作。  
悬浮座椅无声无息地靠近卧床。弗利萨漂浮到贝吉塔的面前，只是想要看清楚他沉睡的脸。  
非常遗憾，这被废黜的小王子就在这一刻睁开了双眼。他的休眠太短暂了，令人遗憾。  
贝吉塔翻身坐起，肌肉重又蓄起力量。  
他还没有穿起衣服。弗利萨的目光在他的身体上轻轻划过，有点欣赏的意思，没有评价的打算。  
赛亚人显然已习惯了在别人面前裸露身体，贝吉塔没有丝毫羞怯之意。  
“不多睡会儿吗？”十分难得的，弗利萨开口了。  
“……”贝吉塔没有应对过这种发问，他选择沉默。他是多疑的，立刻开始思索分析这个问题背后的含义。  
只是单纯的关心而已，他听不出来也理解不了。  
“去洗干净，穿好衣服。等一下我有一个新的任务给你，又发现了一颗不错的星球呢。”弗利萨说。  
真的，这很有效。他看见贝吉塔的眼睛亮了起来。  
就这么简单，他是易于取悦的。他是个天生的战士，战士的安眠只在战火纷飞中。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

弗利萨军的任务通常由分管负责人接收分配给各个战斗纵队，如此逐层下达。  
内部实际是雇佣军团的形式，与其说是军队，不如说更接近于公司，有庞大的通信、交通、工程、财务、外务、贸易、研发等等部门作为军方支持。能提供最先进的装备和交通工具，有遍布大半个宇宙的航道的补给基地。  
但到了军士一层，很多是乌合之众。既是包容万象、容纳各种族的超强士兵，又不加考察，只要有一定战斗力都广为收纳、选编入队。许多横行星际的恶人盗匪，等被银河警察追捕到无路可退，便及时投诚，穿上弗利萨军统一装备的防护服、戴上他们研发的最先进的探测通信器，摇身一变，赫然成为弗利萨军的一员。在这支神憎鬼厌的黑暗军事集团的庇佑下，他们继续谋杀、抢劫的生涯，照样能收获很多恐惧和财富。  
他们通常是以大部队的形式出动，大部分人从加入军队、到死在远离故乡的星星角落，一生浴血，无恶不作，到最后也没曾亲见过一次弗利萨大人的真容。只有少数人能直接从弗利萨本人口中得到命令。  
贝吉塔自从军以来，所得的一切命令都来自弗利萨本人，由他亲口当面下达。他并不算忠诚，常有抗命之举，也会做一些自以为能够欺上瞒下的、无伤大雅的自私小事，但所有这些，都直接与弗利萨本人有关联。  
换句话说，他抗命即是反抗弗利萨的命令。在这支军队中，但凡对弗利萨大王不敬者一定会被人收拾，有许多人随时心甘情愿、随时愿意为这位黑暗的共主奉献生命，他们中的每一个人，都坚信自己是在为更伟大的目的付出应尽之力。一切都是有必要的，是有意义的。  
确有很多人坚信弗利萨能够将宇宙领向更丰盛的未来，他是救世主，不该反抗他。这些人有各不相同的身世、思想和目的，但他们都在某一件微末小事上达成过共识。他们都同意应该杀死贝吉塔。  
应该处死他。但既然君王下不了手，忠贞的臣子是理应僭越以代的。  
一切都是为了理想之故。赛亚人理当灭绝，超级赛亚人的诅咒必须断绝。贝吉塔委实该死，他不死不能消除隐患。  
他又确然是个小恶棍，死不足惜。  
若他真的死了，没有人会悼念他，包括那些赛亚人。

这种谋杀的举动甚至根本毋需上升到“谋刺”的高度，起初只是一些难以界定性质的个人行为。  
比如拖延赛亚人小分队申请的军需后援，当然，这样做终究有迹可循，过分明显。更微妙的做法是鏖战之时，假装失手，给他一记背后补刀——也不是没人试过，试过的人都已当场毙命，被这个狂妄、疯癫、多疑、残忍的小恶棍轰成了渣滓，无法回到团队当中，分享心得。  
他仿佛背后长眼，而且自己就是偷袭的高手，熟谙各种偷袭的路数。要偷袭他太难，正面冲击又难以获胜。他的手上棋子不多，但他十分惜命，总会运兵先行，然后安静地站在一旁仔细观战，查知破绽。等到他出手时，往往都是一击即中，一击毙命。  
弗利萨大王亲口对他的亲信萨博大人说过，贝吉塔其实还是个孩子。  
萨博大人又与邱夷当面授意，明确说过：大约觅尽全宇宙都难寻第二个这么邪恶的孩子。  
应当杀掉他，永绝后患；但他是个恶心的存在，不值得为杀掉他得罪弗利萨——这是众人的共识，这种共识仿佛顺着空气传播的病毒，早在赛亚人正式登录之前，就已经传染了大半个黄金港。  
当贝吉塔从弗利萨的卧房走出来的同一秒钟，监控设备准确地捕捉到了他疲惫又冷漠的脸，安保部门安插的志愿者殚精竭虑，终于等到这个特殊状况，立马把情报告知了他所有毫无交集的仇家。至此，病毒发炎出脓，整个无声的杀人计划就像精准的时钟齿轮一样，卡在了准点的机括之间。  
知更鸟欢快地蹦跳出窗棂，唱出第一声的指令。  
他已接到新的任务，一旦起飞出去了就不可能回来这里。他们赛亚人总是抱团行动、独来独往。机会难得，他完全落单，应该果断将他扑杀在这个新港。1号港的人员吞吐宇宙第一，环境非常复杂，管制暂时松懈，简直万中挑一，绝对没有比这里更好的处刑所了。  
通常贝吉塔会在弗利萨结束召见后一个人离开。  
无论身体状况如何、还剩多少力气，只要能得开释，他都会毫不迟疑地离开弗利萨的居所。  
他会独自走过非常寂静的、空无一人的长廊，他会避开装饰豪奢、有专人看管的快速通道，蹒跚着走向仆役和士兵们使用的简陋升降梯——有些时候，确实要走很久才能抵达。  
他会从那里离开，升降梯会抵达中心大厦的每一层，他可能消失在其中任何一层。赛亚人们通常会在士兵食堂等他，有时候等几个钟头，有时等上几天。他们会在那里纵酒狂欢，惹事生非，到贝吉塔出现前，几乎周遭的每一个人都已经产生了杀他们而后快的执念。  
他可能消失在任何一层，他们就让他消失在任何一层。

那个紫色脸庞的下级侍从官走进升降梯的瞬间，贝吉塔认出了他。  
“是你。”赛亚人抬起头看着这个比自己高挑强壮的男人，罕见地向上扯动了嘴角。  
这个笑摆在他的脸上，完全无法让人联想到“善意”。  
“请问您在笑什么？”那人问他。  
“真的很美。”贝吉塔说，“这里黄昏的天空。”  
“……”那个人用白多黑少的眼睛瞪着他，没有立刻接话。  
“以前还是行星的时候也许更美一些。”贝吉塔带着令人不快的微笑，这样说着。  
“多谢您夸奖，这样您也算是认可了卑职的说法。”与邱夷面容相似的侍从官深吸着升降梯里浑浊的空气，语调平静地回应道。  
“但是永远都不可能再见到了——你们的星星，真可惜。”贝吉塔微笑道。  
他像是吸食别人的遗憾与愤恨为生一般，自己明明已经那么狼狈了，却还是满面笑容。讲完了这样一句残酷的话，他甚至交抱起双臂，将身体倚靠在升降梯的合金壁上，从从容容地打量起这个心中悲愤交加的陌生人。  
“您真这么认为？”侍从官说道。贝吉塔注意到他的双拳用力攥紧，隔了几秒，又慢慢松开了。  
“……确实是遗憾的。”那人小声说道，“没有办法的事……有许多星星都是如此。”  
“哼。”贝吉塔用鼻尖喷出一声闷哼。  
随着“叮——”的一声，升降梯停在通道当中的某一层，固然不是他的目的地，他也立刻开动脚步，要逃离气氛开始冰冻的密封空间。  
侍从官突然一拳砸在关闭滑门的紧急按钮上。  
与此同时，他往地上抛下一个纽扣大小的金属球，白色浓烟霎时散开，然而安防探头对这浓烟却毫无反应。贝吉塔嗅到了刺鼻的气味，他咳嗽了两声，还来不及呼叫就一头栽倒在地上。  
侍从官用脚尖踢了踢赛亚人瘦小的身体：“你不了解我们一族的生理，我们根本不用鼻子呼吸。”  
然后他转过头，朝着摄像头比了个行动完成的手势。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

成为弗利萨军并非是宇宙级恶棍的唯一出路，只是末位选择罢了。这个宇宙间有着形形色色的亡命者，有人选择做佣兵，也有人选择做海盗。  
相对自由，限制较少，既然选择不被弗利萨的军队约束，自然也得不到他们庇佑。偶遇银河巡警追捕，可能事情就会变糟。  
海盗们如果想得到那么久远的事情，自然就不会再做海盗。既然还在做星际海盗，他们也不过是一帮只顾眼前的贪婪恶徒罢了。  
海盗们也会选择停靠弗利萨1号港。这是彻头彻尾的贸易自由港，银河护卫队和星际海盗的飞船入港全都享受平等待遇，只要不被就地查抄抓个现行，都能大大方方上岸，潇潇洒洒离港。当然，他们也是买卖人，会在这里做一些交易。  
——在弗利萨大人的默许下。  
什么都可以买卖，珍宝、技术、特权、器官……乃至物种、人口。生意就是生意。刚加满了能源，买好了补给。一群来自不同星域的亡命徒，有一些甚至是从更遥远的、古拉大人的领地流亡至此。  
他们懂得规矩，不会冒犯恩主的红线。在此之外，无恶不作。  
所以，当一个弗利萨军的下级士官扛着那卷旧毯子走舰船甲板时，没有一个人想到要赶他出去。如果他们知道结果如何，便一定会在彼时就赶他出去。  
或者干脆一枪把他击毙，亡羊补牢，永绝后患。

“这是什么？”  
“是答应好的货物，最好一手交钱一手交货！”  
那卷毯子被重重扔在地上，毫不怜惜地。来人一脚蹬在毯子卷起的横梁正中，厚重的织物向一侧滚动摊开，伴随着一声迷迷糊糊的痛哼，人们先看到的是衬着白皙皮肤的一条细长的毛绒尾巴。  
黑色的毛发、光滑的人形、天然的棕尾——是个赛亚人。  
是一个全身赤裸的，非常瘦小的少年。他人事不省地蜷缩在脏兮兮的毯子上，微微握拳的双手比在场所有人的“前爪”都要细小很多。  
舰舱内的盗匪们停下手中事务，聚拢过来，开始对着这件“货物”评头论足。  
根本不像是传说中骄傲野蛮的战斗民族。众人见过的赛亚人大多很高大，肌肉虬结、凶猛强壮。这一只虽然保留了民族特征，身形却完全属于另一种。  
海盗们的舰船中，为了节省能源，照明向来很吝啬。昏暗暗的灯光覆在这具小身体上，看得出他已经不再是小孩子，各种特征渐趋成熟，然而因为娇小，显得非常精巧。他的身体并不粗壮，臀部挺翘有着圆润的曲线，从身后打量，更显得雌雄莫辨。  
仿佛在昏迷中也感觉到了危险的目光，这个瘦小的赛亚少年在毯子上抽搐了一下，发出模糊的呻吟。显然他正在噩梦中同麻醉药品激烈作战，只是药下得太足了，他又早已筋疲力尽，所以一时半会儿还无法倚靠自己的力量清醒过来。  
“好稀有的品种，听说已经快灭绝了。”有人感叹着，伸手捡拾起那条棕色的尾巴，拉拽了一下。  
赛亚人哀鸣了一声，下意识地从他手中抽回了尾巴，蜷得更紧了。  
“是一定会灭绝的，行星爆炸的时候女人都死了，他们的男人只有极少数还有生育能力。”送他来的士兵说。  
“那这一只呢？”  
“这一只本来就是被人收养的娈童。”士官面无表情地说完，摊开了一只手，“说好的，只收400星域的能量石。我也是替人办事，要回去交差。”  
“娈童啊……居然有人把赛亚人培养成娈童？真是奇特的爱好……一般不都是当成佣兵吗？还活着的赛亚人我曾经遇到过几次，个个都是疯子杀人狂。”  
一个蓝色皮肤、穿着舰船炮手防护制服的家伙在赛亚少年的面前蹲了下来，伸手翻动他的身体，将拼命蜷缩的四肢拉扯开来。  
他的下巴、脖颈、胸口、腰侧都留有被疼爱过的痕迹。至于那讨人喜欢的浑圆屁股，赫然留痕更多，连指印都能拼凑揣摩。  
另一个人也忍不住单膝跪在毯子上，一把抓住赛亚人的两片臀肉——像是被那种手感惊讶到了似的，他的行动停顿下来，用手心扎扎实实地包裹住这个小生物的屁股，揉搓了好几下，才将肉瓣扯向两侧分开。  
“诶……这是直接从他主人那里掳来的吗？刚被用过，身体完全没有恢复啊！”那个面貌与赛亚人接近的亡命之徒感叹道。  
“说了本来就是娈童，问那么多干嘛？我只是替别人送货，赚个跑腿费，多的我也不知道。”士官说。  
“等一下！”一个戴着舰长头盔的男人，从上层栈桥上走下。众人看到他，都主动为他让开一条通道。  
“舰长！”  
“还是让舰长做决定吧！”  
他们说着，垂手立在一边。  
舰长的头盔上嵌着一片用弗利萨军装备改良过的战斗力探测器。他走到毯子跟前，示意炮手打扮的手下揪住赛亚男孩的头发，把他拎了起来。  
“是赛亚人的话，安全起见最好还是察看一下。”这样说着，他启动了装置。测算的过程短到不可计数，仪器只是“嘟”了一声，就显示了通用数字“3”。  
在场的所有人都爆笑出声——除了那个送货来的士官。  
“战斗力只有3，这算什么赛亚人嘛！”舰长豪迈地笑着，示意手下人把来人索求的矿石准备好。  
“听说他们星球生下来没有战斗力的都被叫做垃圾，会装进战斗艇直接发射到孱弱的行星去。可能就是在那里躲过了行星爆炸吧，然后却当了奴隶。”有人议论说。  
“原来这就是所谓的‘垃圾’。”另一些人笑得更厉害了。

士官拿到了能量石，点过数目，装进自己的背包。他转身踏上台阶，只留下一个匆匆逃走的背影。  
“如果我是你们的话就赶紧带去别处卖掉，毕竟养得起这种珍品的在1号港这里也不会是等闲之辈。”这是他留下的最后一句警告。  
“要卖掉吗？”蓝皮肤的炮手耸了耸肩，“醒了以后就把他留在舰上当奴隶也很不错啊！毕竟航程很漫长，大家又无聊又寂寞。”  
舰长望着士官离去的方向沉吟着，没有立刻回应他。  
只是数秒钟的沉默后，他突然开口了。  
“马上出发离港。带他到古拉大人的星域去，那里一个活的赛亚人都没有，应该能卖出个好价。”他宣布说。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

众人皆道，萨博大人是弗利萨军中容颜最美丽的生物。  
连很少授人以颜色的贝吉塔都说过诸如“萨博的脸确实还能看看”这样的话。当然，他的后半句很少有人敢去议论传说——“然而除了脸真是一无是处。”  
其实宇宙浩瀚、众生莽莽对容貌的审美评判未必能够统一，萨博大人之所以被大家公认美貌，全赖他向来沉稳自持，举手投足绝无失措，一定能保持他的优雅笃定。  
这种优雅与笃定，曾在弗利萨大人的面前彻头彻尾地崩碎过两次。头一次是他未经召唤，擅自闯入弗利萨大人的私人房间之时。  
第二次，仍旧是他未经召唤，直接闯入弗利萨大人的私人房间。

相较而言，头一次当然是比较狼狈。因为就有紧急的情报要及时送达，他直接在弗利萨召见贝吉塔的私密时间就闯进去了。这是从库尔德大王执掌军队时期就存留的惯例，萨博本就是弗利萨大人从他父亲身边继承过来的一位资深的侍从官，一切都只是依例行事，谈不上有什么额外的僭越——即便恩主的有自己的私事，向来也须分清缓急。  
按说没有问题，出现了特殊状况的，不在弗利萨，而在贝吉塔的反应。  
彼时萨博走进去时，迎面就看见赛亚人了。他在弗利萨的床上，当然了。他能在这个房间里待这么久，这也不算什么特别意外的事。  
萨博记得贝吉塔当时还很年幼，身体是刚刚完成了少年形态的样子，比现在更纤细，骨头上只有薄薄的一层血肉。他这个种族，虽然尾巴上生有绒毛，肢体却格外光滑，皮肤的质地是极好的，令人羡慕不已。  
萨博记得这些，因为滑门洞开瞬间，这一切就扑入他的眼睛里。赛亚男孩陡然长成的那种纤细的宛若少女般的四肢，无力得好像全都折断了，它们以不设防的状态完全张开着，展示在柔软的床榻上。弗利萨的肥壮的肉尾与他两股之间的裂缝连接在一起。  
弗利萨，这位坐拥大半宇宙的黑暗君主，安坐于尸体般僵硬的赛亚人身后，双手抱拥抚摸着贝吉塔软滑的胸腹。他的尾巴插在赛亚人的蜜穴当中，赫然刺穿进入到了一个相当可怕的深度，它蠕动着，仿佛摆脱了整个身体，拥有了独立的意识和生命。贝吉塔的臀部以下，撕裂的鲜血在原本是浅色的床单上留下了斑驳的痕迹。  
赛亚男孩的眼睛瞪得老大，茫然无神，不知是死了还是已经认命，他完全没有挣扎。很难想象他的感受，但他被填满的腹部上散落着斑斑白浊。无疑的，在与异种生物非正常的情交行为当中，他仍然被恩赐过极乐。他被弗利萨强予的痛苦与极乐苦灼着，早就身在地狱。  
一时间，萨博咬住了自己的舌头，难以出声成言。  
紧急军情也很难救他一命，他自知是撞破了足以致死的秘辛，手头又确实没有生死攸关的情报与把柄，接下来他的性命全看弗利萨的心情。  
弗利萨第一时间已经看见了他，他的角度可以直接看到萨博拿着一片数据板，就站在滑门外。他没有即时做出裁判，在这个生死攸关的时刻，贝吉塔却先有反应了。  
他居然，是三个人里头第一个出声的。  
“啊……是萨博先生。”被折磨得似若断线木偶一样残破的小王子动了动他的嘴唇。  
萨博的种族是没有汗腺的，他在变身状态下才会显现的皮疣腺体，因着紧张，倏忽开始分泌起透明的浆液，他的周身顿时笼罩在难以匿藏的腻人气息里，是一种类似辛香料的味道，苦得发甜。  
贝吉塔念出侍从官的名字之后，停顿了一秒。在弗利萨没有回应他俩之前，这个不折不扣的疯子就已经扬起他的下巴，张大嘴巴，遽然发出了一连串畅快淋漓的爆笑。  
他笑得有水滴滑下了眼角，他笑得泪流满面。他笑得就像真有那么好笑，他笑得周身都在颤抖，被塞得慢慢的肠子迎合着他的疯癫之举，自顾自妖媚地收缩紧绷起来。  
弗利萨大人发出愉快的叹息声，快速地抽出他的尾巴，革质鳞的表皮上水光盈盈，附着血腥，十分淫靡。  
尾巴甩在床上，留下的湿痕里有淡红的血色。看来贝吉塔伤得也够重的。  
赛亚人在尾巴拖出身体的瞬间，剧烈地抖动了一下。接着，他笑得更大声、更疯狂了。  
弗利萨松开手，他就捂着肚子，大笑着滚落在床单上，蜷缩成很小的一团。  
“你出去。”他们的共主，弗利萨大人，抬起了一根手指——他用格外尖刻的声线，命令萨博说。  
侍从官停了有数秒钟，才领会到具体的意思，他向后退去，滑门一吋吋合上了。  
谢天谢地，他没有被杀。  
其实当时他想过，接下来，被杀的可能是贝吉塔。

当然直到萨博先生第二次非经召唤就闯入弗利萨大人的卧室，贝吉塔犹有命在，依然未死。  
滑门豁然打开，萨博差不多是挤进去的，他精致的脸向来是好看的淡绿色，眼下因为血液上涌，双颊完全呈现惹人不快的暗绿。他向来齐整的发辫也因为匆忙奔走显得有些散乱，有些发丝乱蓬蓬的地飘舞在因为咆哮而显得扭曲的脸侧。  
他咆哮着冲进去了：“弗利萨大人！”  
出人意料地，弗利萨在他完全独自一人的时间里，只是半躺在他的“蛋壳”里罢了。  
这黄金港的主人闲适地瘫倒在他卵形的王座内，控制座椅长时间地悬浮在华丽的落地窗前。星云仿佛是订制的幕墙一般，铺满了窗外的天空，占据了一整个视野。  
“出去，萨博先生。”弗利萨的态度甚至算得上是温柔的，“让我一个人呆着。”  
“请恕我不得不打扰您，大人！”萨博单膝跪地，“我有重要的事情，是关于贝吉塔的。”  
蛋壳转了过来，弗利萨的腰挺直了：“所以有关贝吉塔的什么事呢？他能有什么事，让你匆匆忙忙赶来，弄坏我的心情？”  
将一枚绿色的新款探测器举在手里，萨博用完全不当被怀疑的焦急声音嚷道：“下级军官专用的升降梯内，有人发现了这个！请领登记是贝吉塔先生！”  
弗利萨脱离了他的“壳”，他亲身漂浮过来，接过萨博手上的探测器打量。  
晶片部分被踩碎了，这显而易见。  
“最后的录音和坐标记录检查过吗？你确定不是他自己发疯扔掉的？”  
“破坏它的人洗掉了记录才破坏掉它。”萨博说，“我来禀报您之前，已经派人检查过所有通道卡口的监控视频，他的战斗服也找到了，衣服从背后被利器划开，碎片扔在垃圾桶里。”  
“从背后划开？”弗利萨的声音和表情暂且没有呈现出分毫的疑虑，他像陈述一个事实那样重复着，喃喃说出他的分析，“这么说，他自己是做不到的。”  
“在黑市聚集的平价港口，有人看到过他。卫队抓了目击者回来，他招供得很详细——贝吉塔先生被人用毯子裹着，应该是送上了往来于宇宙两端的海盗船。目击者确定他没有知觉，这是绑架！”  
萨博的报告结束了。他的语气绝对够急切，他的态度也可以说是天衣无缝的真诚。他殚精竭虑，关心着弗利萨所在意的每一样东西。也包括他所不喜爱的那个赛亚人。  
他不会做没有把握的事，他既然闯进来，就已拿稳了满手的实证。  
“起来吧，萨博先生。”弗利萨点了点头。  
贝吉塔已确认丢失了，赛亚人被人绑架。这是他一时在意过的一件爱物，他听完告禀，面上的反应却一点都不大。  
“您不相信我吗，弗利萨大人？贝吉塔的身上发生了可怕的事情！不知道是谁对他下手偷袭，但这对我而言，已经可以算是针对您本人的攻击！”萨博焦急地尖叫道。  
“啊，萨博先生，你的忠诚令我深觉安慰。”弗利萨冷淡地说。  
在接下来的，对于贝吉塔来说，可能极度宝贵的一点时间里，这黑暗的聚合体晃动着他的头角，只是沉默地站在原地。  
“接下来你建议是如何呢，萨博先生？”终于，他又开口了。他没有做决定，只是递出疑问。  
在再度的擅自闯入之后，萨博在弗利萨的面前再度咬住了自己的舌头，不能成言。  
辛香料的苦甜味弥漫在空气中，绿皮肤的美人紧张到发抖。  
“我认为应该救他。”萨博吸气、吐气、小心翼翼地回话。  
“哦，萨博先生认为应该救他——即使‘他’是令人讨厌的贝吉塔。”弗利萨抿着深紫色的嘴唇，露出了一个令人悚然的微笑。  
“应……应该拦截那艘船，在它高速走远之前。”萨博结结巴巴地补充说道。  
弗利萨的眼睛慢慢眯成了狭长的细缝，他的笑意更浓。  
“哦，这样啊。那就有劳萨博先生去办吧。”他说。

TBC……


	7. Chapter 7

“还活着的赛亚人大多是疯子，特别是那个贝吉塔四世。几乎没什么人知道他长啥样，弗利萨军高层要求对他的形象保密，见过他的人又全都死得很惨……”  
“哇，可以想像，他一定长得像个怪物一样，所以不能让别人知道！”  
这样议论着的时候，两个海盗正抓着他们“货物”的小胳膊，把他从毯子上拖起身来。  
听到这句话，有好几个人都竖起了耳朵，人面鸟嘴皆有，大家异口同声：“贝吉塔四世？他跟贝吉塔三世有什么关系？”  
“当然是他的儿子跟继承人。虽然已经没啥好继承的啦。”讲古的是蓝色皮肤的炮手。  
“贝吉塔三世那个混球，与我们一族有血海深仇。”有人说着这样的话，从黑暗的角落里走出来，“他亲手杀了我们很多人。”  
他的样子与赛亚人没什么不同，只是没有尾巴、有蓝色的柔软头发。亿万年非凡的进化在不同的星球催生出这样两个如此相似的种族，然而他们的相遇之机，便是你死我活之时。  
这个沦为海盗的男人，紧握着拳头，咬牙切齿：“我最恨的就是赛亚人。”  
也谈不上有多么意外，他的战斗力一时暴涨，就这样握拳冲了过来。他的拳头恶狠狠砸在赛亚男孩全不设防的胸腹之上，海盗们抓不住，这具绵软无力的小身体就像是纸片一样飘飞了出去，仰面朝天栽倒在旧毯子上。  
“等我赶回家乡，族人都已经死去，我们的星球也已被卖掉了！”那个外星人咆哮着，只用一只大手，就捏住了赛亚人的脖子。  
可能是麻醉药的效果渐渐消失，也可能是感到了窒息危险的缘故，赛亚男孩就在此时，突然睁开了双眼。  
他有一双黑曜石一样的瞳仁，非常幽深。这双眼睛毫无生气地瞪着上方的男人，这个男孩动了动嘴唇，逸出一丝呻吟：“唔……”  
他呻吟的同时，已抬起一双手，搭在这人的手上——却并不是急于抓挠，而是沿着此人的手臂虬结的筋肉轻轻往来划动。  
这个战斗力几等于无的赛亚人，就这样在众目睽睽之下，双眼茫然地抚摩起这条贯足杀机的强壮手臂。他像个专事性爱的机器人，早被训练调试得很纯熟，发条一经开动，就只依凭着本能动作起来。  
他的手指，单纯只是空空虚悬在他们一族的仇人手臂上，若有若无地摩擦他的皮肤。几番滑动之后，那人好像被触着了什么开关，突然浑身剧颤，倏然松开了手指。  
任何人都能看出，他腰带以下的弹力战斗服某处，已然悄悄改变了形状。  
赛亚人摔了回去，他在毯子上滚动了一下，细长的尾巴蜷起又软弱地伸直了。他侧身躺着，慢慢闭起双眼，用手臂紧抱住自己的身体，屈起腿脚，这才怯生生地挤出了一声沙哑的痛哼。  
“噢，这小子真带劲。”海盗们围观了这一幕，不知是谁吹了一声口哨。  
“感觉也是某种疯子呢……真不愧是赛亚人。”蓝色的炮手用舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，“既然已经为他付了钱，为什么不让他在航程中做点力所能及的小事，服务一下我们大家？”  
这一提议立刻有人大声附和，附和的欢呼声里，挟带着不同种族、不同来路的粗鄙之言，以及骂骂咧咧的笑声。  
“每个人都有自己擅长的工作，这小子擅长的就是干这个不是吗？”  
有人高声嚷道：“不如就地试一下，就当他是贝吉塔！”  
舰长皱着眉头，一直紧盯着控制台导航仪上的坐标数据，他沉默的过程相当漫长。终于，数据显示飞船完全摆脱了弗利萨1号港的引力场，这艘无法无天的海盗船已彻底进入了自由浩瀚的宇宙空间。  
舰长揪紧的眉头舒展了，他慷慨地挥了挥手：“至少换个毯子。”

海盗船的舱体内只设有很小的舷窗。玫瑰色的星云被割裂成了若干小块，密闭的空间显得十分逼仄。  
那个非法“采购”来的赛亚男孩，双眼直勾勾地瞪着那些玫瑰色的小窗。他没有特别的表情，很难说到底是否存在思想，现如今他的身体被数双不同颜色、不同肤质、不同形状的“前足”一齐展开了，甚至有个家伙伸出了肥厚滑腻的触须，抚摸起赛亚人的漆黑发梢。  
他跪趴在干净软垫上，在船舱的最下方，跟那些见不得光的货物高度并列。他抖动着尾巴，用沙哑的喉咙喑喑啼叫，犹如第4星系耽于发情期的类人猿。事实上这副赤裸的身体并非符合所有星际生物的审美，但当他抖着尾巴、摇动起挺翘的屁股时，似有一股甜美的气味从这具肮脏的小身体里发散出来。  
比海洋星球上犹如山峰的大鱼们体内挖出的蜡状膏脂点燃后气味还要甘甜浓郁。而且湿润。  
这是赛亚人特有的煽情味道，他们是危险的野兽，向来直面和沉迷于暴力与欲望。传说他们能跟任何生物交配，因为足够强，既懂得追求快慰，身体也不会轻易被破坏。当然传说只是传说而已，在座诸位，谁都没有跟“危险的赛亚人”进行过情交行为。  
没人敢惹赛亚人，他们只是很好奇。  
有肥厚触须的家伙叹息着：“他的毛发是硬的，一点都不柔软。”被他摩擦过的发梢上留下了半透明的乳白粘液，有些粘液粘粘在他同伴的手指上，被那人飞快地甩开了。  
正是那个貌似赛亚人的男人，他咆哮着：“不要碰到我！你这肥腻的恶心虫子！”  
跪在地上的少年听见他的咆哮，向他扭过头来。可能是角度问题，有一瞬间，站在合适角度的人，在他的眼底看到了闪烁的光点。他的嘴角，微微勾起弧线，露出一丝微笑。倘若不是他当下的遭际，通常这种笑容会被人认为带有嘲讽的意味。  
“啊……啊……”他从喉咙里压迫出没有意义的呻吟，突然地，他抬起手，抓住了跟自己有血仇的遗族沾过粘液的手。  
不难有那种认知——这个瘦小的孩子力气真大——可惜这种念头只能存在微末的一霎那。赛亚人张开他嘴唇，把那人弄脏过的手指含了进去。  
动作缓慢，且很煽情，这一霎之间所有人都看见了他的小舌头，它是脆弱的粉红色，上面带有赛亚人特有的、微微坚硬的肉粒。  
目睹他用舌尖卷起蓝发男人的手指之后，原本正在品尝他身体的所有生物，全都各自发出了“喔——”的感叹。  
“真想知道他原来的主人是谁……”有人难以掩饰地揉了一把自己的两腿之间，“说起来我们种族的东西跟赛亚人的可差不多，我觉得他会喜欢我的……”  
另一个长着巨大肉尾的船员用他的尾巴沉重地敲了一下地板：“那可不一定，弗利萨军的家伙们说过，弗利萨大人的情妇就是那个贝吉塔四世！谁知道呢？也许赛亚人就是更喜欢我这种尾巴！”  
一声干咳打断了这些胡言乱语，大家应声望去，看见舰长瘦削的脸上浮现了罕有的一丝殷红血色——这一幕让很多人脑子里都冒出了不合时宜的一句话：原来他也是铁质血的生物啊！  
舰长挥了挥手，从底舱的一侧，滑来一个较新的大号座椅。座椅在软垫的边沿停下了，舰长走了过去，端坐其上。  
大家都明白将会发生什麽，他们纷纷后撤，撇下那男孩，让他像等待交配的母兽一样独自伏在地上。  
舰长向那赛亚人勾了勾手指。  
“过来，赛亚人，让我先看看你的本事。”他将双手安放在扶手上，逐渐凝聚起残忍的笑容，这样讲。

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

“是什么时候开始的？”  
无疑地，这个完整的问题应该是这样：他——萨博——到底是从什么时候开始，下定决心要让赛亚人贝吉塔彻底消失？  
听到这个问题，萨博美丽的眼睛在蓝色的探测器晶片后面倏然瞪大了。  
“萨博大人？”邱夷望着他，在等着他给出回答。  
他们诚然是可鄙的同盟军，在背后将力量合成暗流，蠢蠢涌动着，向着一个无依无靠的亡星孤儿发起致命攻击。邱夷此时的发问未必是有所疑虑，或许只是觉得有必要赢得更多筹码和把柄。  
啊……那是很久之前的事了。是从收到占领卡纳萨星的报告那天开始。  
萨博动了动嘴唇，却没有诚实地发出声音来。这种问题不可应答，这种答案不可留有任何可称之为“记录”的东西。  
他记得很清楚，彼时贝吉塔行星尚在，但贝吉塔本人却很少呆在他的国土上。如果没有在前线见习征杀，大部分时间，他会被父亲贝吉塔三世送来弗利萨大人停留的基地，在这位军队统领者的亲自监护下，暂度一段时日。  
很难想象贝吉塔王是为了何种目的，或者说怀有怎样的打算，将他送来此地。当时，攻占卡纳萨星的计划刚开始时，赛亚人在军队内部又显然很受排挤，他们需要将这份标识为“重要”的占领计划纳入自己的任务范围。就在这时候，贝吉塔又被送来弗利萨大人的身边。  
萨博记得很清楚，那时的贝吉塔不过是个五岁的小东西，有着无机质感的凶悍眼神。一个杀人娃娃，他像机器操纵的鬼小孩，身体很小、脚步很轻，有时会突然出现在别人的身后。精准无误，专事杀戮。  
他总是主动去找弗利萨大人，跟他当面要求更具挑战性的前线工作。怎么说呢……潜力确实非常强，而且讨厌极了。  
弗利萨大人让专门的教官训练他，给他提供加强过的栽培人作为陪练，允许他使用整个基地最好的模拟室，更额外许可那巴他们跟随照顾他。与此同时，他的同族拿下了卡纳萨行星，那个据说蕴藏着某种超能力的星球。  
那时他至少还算是个王子，不过是，野蛮猴子的王族罢了。  
萨博知道赛亚人，有很大量战斗力不错的下级战士，他们成小队出没，会利用月圆之夜巨猿化发动攻击，相互驰援，有巧妙凶残的战术。  
“其他种族可能是为了某种利益，但赛亚人，他们中有很多单纯只是喜好战斗罢了……所谓的战斗民族，当中根本不存在什么爱好和平的家伙，打仗的过程本身就能让他们兴奋。”  
——这是十分中肯的评价。  
一些谣言逐渐在弗利萨军的基地中流传开。譬如，赛亚人小王子的可怕战斗力——譬如，下级战士的小队也能独立拿下整颗具备高等智慧的行星。  
——譬如，超级赛亚人、超级赛亚人之神将从现存的赛亚人当中直接诞生。  
那些来自贝吉塔行星的下等猴子，他们据说拥有某种天赋，甚至能够变身成为宇宙中最强的战士。当他们降临某处，他们拒绝交流，只是动手把原住民屠杀殆尽，在地表进行无法修复的破坏行为。无所谓万载文明毁于一旦……也包括那些值得保留、可以贩售的部分。  
“……你绝想不到，然后他们就坐在布满烟尘和尸灰的废墟上用餐。是真的，他们胃口很好、大吃大嚼！他们不介意谋杀也不在乎死人，如果没有足够的补给和食物，他们会生吃掉那些死人。对他们来说，简直什么都可以消化、只要不是自己的物种就全都可以吃！”  
赛亚人都是臭的，他们满身尸臭，这就是萨博大人的认知。  
这些怪物如果团结起来，显然令人不安。当下级战士们攻下卡纳萨星之后，萨博亲自向弗利萨大人提出了这个疑虑，这桩隐患，在当时，也的确引起了足够的重视。  
应当会灭绝赛亚人。必须要灭绝赛亚人。这个计划，就从那一天启动开始。  
然而贝吉塔是一个例外。弗利萨大人特别要求给他安排在遥远星域的见习工作，把他和他的亲随远远遣开。在他们的视线之外，再扑灭贝吉塔三世微不足道的叛乱，并借此，让贝吉塔行星消失。  
“我会抚养他。我会代替他的父亲做这件事。”真难相信，说这话的人是弗利萨。  
“贝吉塔行星是遭遇了大型陨石撞击消失的。这就是全部的事实。”这是机密、是军令，弗利萨如此宣布，“任何人不得将此事的真相告诉贝吉塔。”  
“违令者死。”他说。

行星没有了，贝吉塔还活着。赛亚人仍旧是赛亚人，他从小就疯，如今不过是疯得更狠。在他的身上看不到什么好的东西，善良、温柔、甜美、退让的东西，有的只是可笑的骄傲而已。  
他没有那么强，已经过去了十多年，他还没有足够强，远远没有，他进步的速度远远不够。然而却那么骄傲。  
萨博记得他，有一天，是在身体长大、脱去孩童形状之后。他们在走廊里遇见了。  
从弗利萨大人房间出来，一定会走过一条长长的走廊，就是那里了。萨博在那里遇见刚刚长大的贝吉塔。  
蜷缩在一侧墙角，非常安静地蹲着。他本来就颇矮小，这走廊里又安静极了，如果不是微弱的悉索碎响，萨博差点错过他，直接把他当作墙壁的一部分，路过并且遗忘了。  
萨博还是注意到了他：“贝吉塔……先生？”  
他极少对这个赛亚男孩用尊称，此时却还是破例了。过分诡异的情状让这位陪伴弗利萨左右的侍从官感觉不安。  
“……”贝吉塔没有回答他。他抬头的动作很缓慢，他的脸色惨白，萨博发现他不仅是蹲着，他的双手紧紧抱住了自己的肚子，这具身体一直在幅度细微地发着抖。  
萨博之前注意到的，正是他的背脊摩擦绝缘墙的声音。  
贝吉塔抬起头，他用一双布满血丝的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着来人。  
你是肚子痛吗，小家伙？——有一瞬间，萨博想过这样问。但这个问题亦被贝吉塔的眼神逼退了，它没有出口，就已经完全死了。  
“弗利萨大人打算召见你？”身为贴身的侍从，这是萨博最讨厌的一点。他永远无法估测弗利萨将怎么处理贝吉塔相关的事情，他不会提前得到明示或暗示，不会有任何的蛛丝马迹。  
贝吉塔四世，这个小家伙，这个鬼小孩，蹲在通往弗利萨大人私人领域的走廊内。他是要往哪一边走？萨博没有迹象可以猜。  
“我见过他了。”贝吉塔回答，他的声音沙哑到几乎听不清吐字。  
萨博意识到他穿了一件崭新的战斗服，是新款的，外表光滑，完全没有经过战斗的损坏，甚至连一个多余的褶皱都看不出来。  
但贝吉塔没有戴手套。他几乎不离身的白色手套不见了。  
“弗利萨大人让你在这里等？”萨博又问。  
“他让我可以回去休息了。”贝吉塔说。  
他开始扶着墙站起来。他需要扶着墙才能站起来。萨博发现这个小家伙的尾尖拖在地上，尾巴中段很像是脱臼或者骨折了的模样。他站立不稳，双腿以不舒服的状态挺直了。  
啊……那件事，也许终于发生了。  
这没什么好奇怪的，就因为这个才留他一命不是吗？他总算证明他还有点用。  
贝吉塔扶着墙壁，终于站直了。  
“哈！萨博，”他突然发出一声笑。他的声音仍然是沙哑的，鼻音浓重，可他的态度，似乎忽然变得很轻松，“他因为这个才让我活到现在是吗？”他问。  
“什……什么？”太恐怖了，任何人听到他那一声锐利诡异的尖笑都会觉得毛骨悚然。  
“真高兴啊，能活着。”贝吉塔终于扯高了嘴角，摆好了满面的笑容，他平静下来，彬彬有礼地陈述说。  
萨博毛骨悚然。他望着这个小东西，看着他一步步蠕动着离开这条走廊。  
那时便再一次心想，赛亚人果然都是灾星。  
——赛亚人都是灾星，贝吉塔必须死掉。

“赛亚人可不是什么好东西，你不觉得吗？大家都讨厌他们。”  
邱夷同族的下级侍从官口中冒出的这句话，把萨博的思绪一下拉了回来。  
事情发生了一些变化，计划也必须作出相应的调整。萨博思忖着，弗利萨大人显然对这件事存疑。也许这并不是最好的谋杀时机，也许还是应该把贝吉塔赶到更危险的前线去，让纷飞的战火和原始的仇恨吞噬掉他。  
他们出手早了，而且必须要牺牲掉一些同谋来结束这件事。  
“让我们的人先不要动手？”邱夷问。  
原先的计划当然是等海盗船确认离港，飞出弗利萨军制造的引力场，进入不在管辖的宇宙空间之后，直接派游击艇纵队过去包抄拦截。  
直接把阖船炸毁，让这灾星顺便化成飞灰。  
看来是不行了，这个救援的任务已经落在萨博的头顶，如果救不回贝吉塔，他无法承担失职的责罚。他们的整个同盟都可能暴露，所有人都得死。  
“不要通知先派出去的人，来不及了，万一他们抗命，事情会更糟。直接定位那艘船。”萨博吩咐道：“海盗船上一般都有干扰定位的装置，让技术部门尽快想办法绕过。”  
原本这是个优点，如今也成了麻烦。  
都是贝吉塔的错，他一直如此，向来如此，为这个世界制造麻烦。  
这次不成，还有下次，他们的同盟必须存活下来。  
来日方长，贝吉塔四世，他必须死。

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

他舔得很卖力。  
细小的舌头湿热又灵活，一直在舰长掏出来的那玩意儿上逡巡。他把那个狰狞的、与自己小身体根本不匹配的外星玩意儿完全弄湿了，从头角到根部，一吋吋委实都得到仔细的照顾。  
那个赛亚男孩，跪在舰长的两腿之间，显露他的本事，做他能做的事。  
他跪在那里就好像生来就该跪着，双肩收拢，挤压着他肩胛上的肉块。不愧是赛亚人，他的骨骼外面均匀地覆盖着与瘦小身形不大相称的精悍的肉块，它们巧妙地整合在一起，当他压迫自己的身体完成……某些动作的时候，一些肉块松懈而另一些则紧绷起来，他像一部精密又小巧的机器，材料先进昂贵，齿轮静谧无声，它们悄悄地在别处被装配，随着使用者的需要作出完美的调整。

男孩张开他又小又薄的嘴唇，突然把舰长那东西的整个头部都吞了进去。太突然了，他像是把那个一口吞吃了下去，态度凶猛又坚决，出人意表。他的两腮因此被撑得鼓胀起来，毕竟舰长有个章鱼似的菱形茎首。  
那大家伙卡在他的嘴里，他毫不介意，似乎仍在卖弄他的舌技，并且奋不顾身一般，想要将大得能让他窒息的东西塞进自己的喉咙。  
这可怜的小孩，有些人的脑子里窜过了这样的想法——他一定受过很多虐待，看样子他急于在这方面讨好，甚至觉得把自己憋死都比抗拒侵犯要强。  
毕竟是太大了，他屡试不成，发出呜呜咽咽的哭泣声。有人梳理抚摩起他火焰般的头发，抬起他的脸。舰长的东西在他口中滑动，他被噎得泪光盈盈，真是楚楚可怜。  
在他的努力下，舰长的脸完全涨红了，也许为在他的船员面前保持威严，他尽可能沉默了，只是时不时翻动一下自己骇人的双眼。随着他翻眼睛的频率和速率越来越快，大家都不消问，就知道他已经爽得快要飞起来。  
“嘿，他的技术到底怎么样？”有人干咳了一声，毫不掩饰地举起自己兴奋状态的泄殖末梢昂首示意。  
“他的舌头上有小刷子！”另一个人高声胡扯着，摇摆腰胯，舞动起自己的那个，它甩动时总有臭烘烘的液体淋淋滴滴地洒下来。

有许多爪子伸过来——伸向赛亚人。他们按住他的腰，固定好，打算把他准备迎接他们的入口准备好。  
其实并没有太多必要，他那里是肿着的，又已经很湿了，足够多的透明蜜汁将他身后的小嘴涂得闪闪发亮。有相似种族的先行一步，拿手指伸进渗着汁液的小口，敷衍地搅动了几下之后，就向两侧大力分开。  
动作起初不能惊起受难的人，但那人陡然加大了力道，动作从轻柔一下子转向暴虐，他的手指分开更多，把瑟缩着紧闭的肉穴入口，瞬间扯开一个异常的空洞，甚至可以一窥内里不安蠕动着的嫩肉。  
那些羞怯的血肉，违背这身体主人的意愿，刚被某个坐拥权势的生物反复疼爱品尝过，以至于本该是平静的淡红色表面，呈现充血的玫瑰色。它们已经极富经验，感觉到异物入侵，就开始酸疼渴望起来，完全枉顾其他，兀自妖媚地收缩着、吸附缠绕在放进去的东西上面。  
放进去的是手指……倘若是其他，任何东西，触手、尾巴、与特殊角质缠绕着生长的异突物，一切东西，都有可能被它拥抱着吸吮着给予反馈吧……  
这不似是淫荡的体质而已，这种饥渴简直是求生行为。  
被扯开的空洞当中，立刻有人填补上去，将细长开叉的舌头探进那湿漉漉的小洞。赛亚人从喉咙深处挤出一声尖叫，他伸着舌头，几乎把舰长那玩意儿吐了出来。  
舰长不大满意这点，他屈尊欠了欠身，一把揪住了男孩细长的尾巴。  
“啊啊……！”赛亚人大张着嘴巴，苦闷地尖叫着。  
“这是干什么？”  
“嘘……他的洞都夹紧了，尾巴真敏感！”  
“尾巴是他们的敏感带呢？听说是弱点来的，抓住尾巴就不能反抗了。”  
一阵哄笑以被享用的小身体为圆心，霎时荡漾着发散开去，大家其乐融融，十分开怀。  
“我要出来了！”有人高声嚷着。  
“见鬼了，你都没碰到他。”另一个甩了他一巴掌。  
“他的味道是甜的，我闻着就要出来了。听说甜的赛亚人都能怀孕，是真的吗？”挨了一巴掌的人挠着自己长满疣结的脑袋，“有甜味的血，我要喝一口……”  
“不如大家都试试，看看他能不能怀孕吧！等到了古拉大人的星域，说不定可以一下子卖出去两只。成套的货比较好出手嘛，又可以涨点价。”蓝皮肤的炮手说着，将手伸进战斗服的裤子，开始抚弄起自己的生殖器官。  
“你做什么，要等一下才轮到你。”别人都开始发笑了。  
“做点准备，我已经积得很多了，很珍贵的，等一下全都要给他。”炮手说着，将裤子褪下。他的那东西跳出来，倒是与赛亚款式的相去不远，只是颜色有异，一派深蓝。

就在这时候，突然地，舰长咆哮了一声。他松开了揪住赛亚尾巴的手，转而用两只手，都揪住了那少年的头发。  
“都吞下去，都吞下去！”他嘀嘀咕咕，念咒仿佛，用完全可能杀死那孩子的方式在使用他的嘴。他没有把那赛亚人当成一个活物，他拉扯着猛晃他的头，就好像他整个身体只剩下脸上一个有弹性的洞，  
那孩子的身体紧张起来，他的腰部绷得好像一张行将折断的弓。他们看见他，在这近乎凌虐的情交状态下，在身体完全被刺激摆弄的过程中，整个人毫无反应，连腿间的玩意儿都软趴趴。他一点感觉都没有，他是假的，是死的，是没有魂的。  
舰长攀到顶端，他遽然把自己那丑玩意抽出来，浓稠的粘液，是类似赛亚人的乳白色，它们失控地喷溅在男孩拖着口涎的嘴角，在他的鼻尖，在他的眼皮和头发上。他射了那孩子满脸，而那赛亚少年禁闭双眼，默默承受了这一切。  
他闭着眼睛、毫无表情的样子有种难以形容的洁净感，完全是没道理的，他的脸庞已遭污染。这种洁净感来自他完全事不关己的疏离，他不像是机器人，更像是一片玻璃。污水泼溅上去，就自流淌，无法渗透进他尖锐致密的内里。  
而且他摔在地上，遽然暴露出的边缘，极之锋利，可以伤人。  
“好孩子……好孩子。”舰长仿若被震动了，他抚摩着赛亚人的脸颊，擦掉了他眼皮上的精液。这个刹那——那“好孩子”慢慢睁开了双眼。  
他眼里邪恶的黑火令人望而生怯。  
那男孩一丝不挂，跪在地下，满身黏湿淤痕。状态如斯，他勾起因为剧烈摩擦红肿起来的嘴角，冲着他上方的那个生物，笑了一下。  
“喂，你，”他微笑道，“死吧。”  
一簇灿烂的金色辉光出现在他俩之间，这光不知何来，这光强横炽烈。这道光发出雷鸣般的爆响，果决地、精准地、愉快地——将舰长的整个头部都吞了进去！  
依旧是如此突然地，他的态度凶猛又坚决，出人意表。

TBC……


	10. Chapter 10

海盗船的内部为了节省能源，一直较少光源。灿烂的光球闪亮瞬间，它就好像恒星一样。  
这颗微小的恒星一闪即逝，原本就昏暗的底舱在爆破过后瞬间还归黑暗。  
在这黑暗空间，此刻最明亮的一件东西，是一个在空中翻转着的头盔——头盔上用弗利萨军用品改装过的战斗力探测器嘟嘟低鸣着，闪着萤火般的绿光。  
终于，它摔在地板上，拜加固过的头盔保护，没有立刻碎裂，而是缓缓裂开数道细纹。这过程中，这空间内，所有活物，都注意到了不断变化的读数。  
通用数字的位数正在不断增加……数字从个位瞬间涨到四位，然而还没有停下来。最后，镜片上出现了五个光点，五个数字。  
而探测器正对的触探方向，此刻只有一只生物。一个身材瘦小的赛亚人。

那个战斗力过万的赛亚男孩，在众人的惊呼之中站起身来。他依旧是赤条条的，然而此刻，无论是他瘦小的、散发着浓郁甜香的身体，还是这身体上惹人遐思的情事痕迹，都无法再令眼下四周任何一个活物联想到“快感”、“交配”之类的名词了。虽然这里还有很多东西活着，但是没有一样东西还想干这个“赛亚娈童”了。  
男孩站在原地，轻轻地转动他的头颅，似乎仍在调整着因为甫遭性虐而有些别扭的颈骨。他轻吐自己细小柔软的舌尖，舔过自己肿胀的嘴唇……几分钟以前，这个小动作绝对会让他被多人插爆的，而这一刻，周边的人都觉得他的举动妖异而且可怖至极。  
他喃喃低语，骂了一句：“没用的畜生！”  
听见这一声，所有的“畜生”们都觉得说的是自己，不禁瑟瑟感应。  
他们忍不住偷瞥舰长——舰长还在那，他的身体依然“坐”在他的面前，只是既没有战斗力，也没有生命力剩余了。赛亚人的攻击不但强力，而且格外精准——那少年只是准确无误地轰碎了舰长的头颅，其他什么都没有损坏，因此那头盔还能保留，作为这一记还击的见证。  
至于舰长的脑袋，可不光是被打碎掉而已：瞬间提升的高温将这颗脑袋完全化成了尘埃，连一滴血液都没流出来，脖子的断口上赫然一片焦黑。  
“真脏。”那个魔物一样的赛亚人赤条条地站在舰长的尸体前，嫌恶地皱着眉头。他抬起手背，擦了擦自己的嘴角。  
气氛凝滞，而且瞬即爆裂开了——一个战斗力两千的船员，仗着自己离得最远，大着胆子向这个赛亚怪物掷出了一支用稀有矿石打造的轻质匕首。  
据说是有毒的，见血封喉。他敢攻击，也是因为自己位置较好，可以从背后下刀。他是很好的投手，扔出匕首的同时也在大叫：“一起上！”  
这是很好的设想，这个赛亚人战斗力过万，但是在座诸位一拥而上，战斗力好歹也能也上万，尚可一搏。  
非常尴尬的是，他的号召无人响应，他的匕首掷出无声。那赛亚猴子，是背后长眼，他甚至没有接招的打算，只是在匕首几乎要触及他时，才微微侧身，轻松让过。  
匕首叮当一声落在地板上。  
在场诸君，轻松看见，那个赛亚男孩低垂的尾巴，从末梢开始，微微抬起，终于在他的身后，勾起了一个优雅可爱的弧线，尾尖向上，款款轻摆。  
赫然昭示着，他的心情开始变好，不再像之前那么坏。  
“现在才觉得麻醉药效完全过去了。想不到那个垃圾居然搞到了银河巡警的装备……”这个赛亚人晃了晃尾尖，小声自语道。  
然后，他“嚯”地转身，向着身后退缩成一簇的星际海盗们，抬起一根手指。  
指尖随意选中了一个，正是方才用触手碰过他身体的某人。  
“这飞船不错，但是虫子太多，需要大扫除一下。就从你开始吧。”他说。  
金色的光芒应声现世，在他细白的指尖到那猎物之间，连起一道灼目欲盲的直线。那个形状特异的外星人，或许也是哪个星星的遗族，又或许不是。他和他的触手刹那间饮下那道光线，细胞无法承载这样的光和热，开始分解，只一眨眼，他就被巨大的能量爆体成渣，他的一切连同名字，甚至包括哀嚎，都没来得及留下。  
“一。”赛亚人咧开嘴巴微笑了，他像厉鬼一样露出了森白的犬齿。当然，他没有放下手，而是随意又指向另一个，依然是一招致命，辉光爆体，他低声念着数字：“二。”  
他看上去也没有多么欢喜，也没有因为自己这强大的身体缺乏遮挡而觉得羞惭。他不快乐，也无耻感，这无聊的杀戮让他翘起的尾巴又悄然垂下了些。  
连续杀了两个人之后，他就把手指放下了：“你们还有一次机会，就不能团结协作吗？——一起上吧，我不想把这艘飞船的每个角落都糊上渣滓。”  
确实如此，这也是大家最后的机会无错。那个蓝色头发的勇士，就在此时，怀揣着对贝吉塔行星末代君主的深仇大恨，高举起他的双臂，大声呼喊：“一起上，先按住这个傲慢的鬼东西！不然大家都得死！”  
他说的是实话。  
他们也真的响应了。  
舰船底层真的响起了轰鸣声。不是因为特殊的机械或能源操作，而是所有活物都在同一瞬间大力挪动起脚步发出的震动。  
“杀了他！”  
“先按住他的手脚！”  
“上啊！压也要压死他！！”  
所有人，所有生物，会飞的不会飞的、有手脚的和没有手脚的，所有犹存在理智和求生欲望的东西，全都蹬着地板，奋不顾身。  
他们的身体就是那天罗地网，他们每个人都确然有些不为人知的巧技窍门，才能活到如今，在今天陡遇险境、有性命之虞。  
他们现在都拿出了自己的能力，所有的战斗力，所有的秘密武器。全向着一个人，一个并不高大、也不快活的年轻赛亚人——发起攻击！  
有一些攻击快不可辨，所有的身躯冲刺扑来。那少年只是站着，他连眼睛都没有眨上一眨。  
他的身体当中，有沉默的巨力脱困而出，在遇袭刹那，它们化作金色的光芒，将他完全包裹。  
光芒大作，激爆遽然炸响！  
舰长的身体被气浪推得站了起来，仿佛重新拿回了生命似的，它晃动了一下双臂，又因为力场的流转，“啪”地一声坐了回去。  
它坐下的动作是那么急，以至于冲撞了铁椅，与他的鬼王座一起，一个后仰倒地。

爆鸣过后，遍地黑灰与形状不明的血肉，以始作俑者为圆心，被轰出数层之多。离圆心愈远的东西，保留下来的“形状”就愈发完整些。到更远处，还依稀有些四肢、头颅、躯干等等附着了优质装备的残骸。  
这艘海盗鬼船上，赫然已成坟场。如今活的东西便只剩下两个。  
“难以战胜的野蛮赛亚人”自不必说——还有一个，原任炮手，通体蓝皮，他还活着。  
他在看似随意的必杀攻击当中，被看似随意地故意留下一命，暂时活着。  
赛亚人站在自己造就的宇宙修罗场当中，看着这个幸存者微笑。  
他还是无一件衣物蔽体，不过，活下来的人现在看到他的肉体，已经什么都想不到，也什么都说不出了。  
他踩着满地的灰烬、血浆、肉块，向那个人走过去。  
他的赛亚尾巴高高翘着，愉悦地依着一个轻松的节奏摆动摇晃。当他就这样毫一步步践踏着别人的生命时，完全没有遮盖他的意趣盎然，他满身香甜，连精巧的性器都微微抬头，表露着他的欣悦。  
赛亚人都是喜欢战斗的疯子……蓝皮肤的幸存者反倒是吓得腿间疲软，因为失禁，不透水的战斗服裤子内侧湿了好大一片。  
他绝望地发着抖，像被贩卖的赛亚人最初一样，栽倒在地，蜷缩着抖成一团。  
他发着抖想着：比起交配，这个疯子显然是更喜欢杀人！  
“我要等一下再杀你。”那疯子走到他跟前，用比他手掌还要小的脚掌拨弄了他一下，“因为我不想自己翻找东西，需要一个热情点的向导。”  
那疯子环顾鬼船四壁，长长舒了口气：“看来不是贫穷的盗贼船呢，我要你们货物的清单。应该有私自收购过弗利萨军的装备吧？找合适的衣服给我。”  
“等这些都做好了，你就可以轻松地被我杀死了。”他十分亲切仁爱地，如斯宣布说。

TBC……


	11. Chapter 11

“这个任务必须是你做。”萨博说。  
曾成功袭击贝吉塔的低阶侍从官跪他的面前，仰面看着他，紫色的表皮因为血液奔涌脸色愈发暗沉了。  
“只有你去做这个，才能让弗利萨大人不对你起疑心。贝吉塔不熟悉你，完成之后，我会将你调动到他不可能涉足的其他基地去。”萨博说着，转过了身。他没有戴探测器，只是将关闭能源的探测器抓在手里轻轻翻动。  
不仅在探测屏上，实际在肉眼所及的视野中也能看得到正在逐渐靠近海盗飞船目标的游击艇阵列。  
近处的星云太过巨大，衬托得这些人造飞行物宛若灰粒尘埃。  
“我愿意领队救援贝吉塔。但是——”低级侍从发出迟疑的问句，“一定要把游击艇全部炸毁吗？真的非得这样做吗？这支纵队上的所有成员都是我们的人……”  
“必须如此。”萨博指着海盗船的方向，“倘若有一个活口剩下，就能佐证贝吉塔对你的指控。你觉得到时候弗利萨大人会怎么做？他将你留在身边工作，仅仅因为你和邱夷都有旧行星的王室血统。想想看，你不希望牵连到存留在军队里的其他王室成员吧！”  
侍从官低下了头：“我明白了。谢谢您，萨博大人。”  
他的面上陡露果决，于是就带着这样的表情，站起转身。  
他走后不多时，飞船下层响起通道开启的轰鸣，地板振动，原本有可能统治这片星云的那位王子率领着部下们、乘着一艘荷载重武的中型战术飞船加速追赶游击艇而去。  
俟他确认出发以后，按下一个呼叫钮，滑门敞开，邱夷走了进来，单膝跪在他族人方才跪过的位置上。  
“你弟弟已经出发了。”弗利萨大人的贴身侍从向这另一位紫色的小王子转过他美丽无瑕的脸，“邱夷先生，他所做的这一切全都是为了保护弗利萨大人，以及你们——你的族人。”  
他似很感慨，富有同情心地摇了摇头。这个时候，他绿色发辫在空中轻轻晃动，他的态度依然是优雅持重。  
“萨博大人，请吩咐我。”邱夷谦卑地伏低了头颅。  
“告诉引擎室，马上加速！我们要用这艘大型船追上他，等他的飞船消灭游击艇之后，立即开启主炮将他的飞船也击毁，这样，一切蛛丝马迹都会终结在他的身上，我会将他叛乱的事实告知弗利萨大人。你很清楚，弗利萨大人已经起了疑心，他甚至连我都怀疑了！只有这样我们和我们的族人才能确保无事。”萨博说。  
邱夷将手臂放在胸前，恭敬地行了一礼：“是！”  
萨博的一侧嘴角微微挑动：“他是你的亲弟弟，我很清楚这一点……邱夷先生真的没有关系吗？”  
邱夷站起身，令人难熬的沉默在两人之间持续了四五秒，之后，他总算开口出声了。  
“我想代替他留在弗利萨大人的身边，可以吗？”他问。  
“可以。我会安排。”萨博点了点头。  
然后，他开启了探测器的能源，将它戴回脸上。  
通讯当中传来巨大的干扰声。这是远程量子通信常见的问题，一般有巨大的能量场接近就会造成此类干扰。  
是很，巨大的，能量场。  
巨大的反应炉。  
装载在，整个星域内最大的一艘飞船上。  
萨博熟悉这种程度的干扰，而邱夷，他显然也是非常熟知的。  
他紫色的脸顿时血色，一时间竟不那么紫了。他等着萨博，萨博也瞪着他。两个人一时间都有些失态，却又都没有办法开口说话。  
那轰鸣已不需要通讯来判断，它就在他们的上方，从这艘指挥船的“顶首”迫压驶过。  
太巨大了，仿佛宇宙巨兽一般的圆形飞船，它大到才行过半径长度，就能彻底将萨博指挥船的视野完全遮没。  
星云从他们的眼睛里消失了，现在他们看得到的惟有特殊钢铁。  
这么大的飞船全宇宙并不多见，它不需要任何实时通信码来确认身份，它在那里、飘在空间中，就是尊主身份的象征！  
它是——弗利萨本人的旗舰！

弗利萨大人端坐他的“王座”上。  
那个卵形的悬浮控制椅长久地紧贴住指挥核心全透明的巨大圆窗，它的主人头戴特制的粉红色超精探测器，盘踞其中，态度冷淡，语速缓慢。  
“萨博先生。”他缓缓呼唤，在他的身后，萨博的身体应声僵直了。  
“弗利萨大人！”  
“会发生这样令人遗憾的事情，说明有人背叛了我。要么是贝吉塔，要么是绑架贝吉塔的人。这是发生在我身边近旁的背叛。”他说。  
“是……是！”  
他同样不信任贝吉塔——萨博绝望地意识到了这一点。可以说，作为赏赐活命的恩主，他已经得到了贝吉塔的一切。绝对恐怖的、压倒性的力量差异下，贝吉塔身心和未来全都被他握在掌中，纵然满身毒汁也不能伤他分毫，完全被他任意摆布，没有逃脱的可能……即使是这样，即使表象已经是这样，弗利萨依然不信任贝吉塔。  
他怀疑的对象中依然有被仇视、被孤立、被麻醉、被绑架的贝吉塔。  
这种怀疑也许歪打正着，也许没有犯错，可是——他连刚刚离开他枕畔的贝吉塔都不信任，他也不会信任任何人。  
他也一定在怀疑我——萨博想着。  
“我、我想贝吉塔先生没有必要背叛弗利萨大人您，1号港原本就不在他申请的航线中，他是领命而来，没有登记入港就得到您的召见。大人，我想他没有能力策划这样一次欲盖弥彰的脱逃……”萨博说。  
这是他的猜测，弗利萨一定是怀疑贝吉塔要假造证据逃出他的掌控。除此之外，暂时也没有别的可能了。  
真是荒谬啊！如今为贝吉塔拼命辩解的人竟然是他。萨博很清楚，如果他不这样表现态度，怀疑名单接下来的一个就得是他了。  
“种种迹象表明我们现在肉眼可见的这艘海盗船，将要飞去我哥哥辖下的星域，如果贝吉塔抵达那里，确实有机会脱离我的军队。”弗利萨表情冷淡地说道。  
“我们的游击艇已经追上它了，另外我们派了较高级的军官过去督战，这些您都能够亲自看见，本来我与邱夷所率的飞船纵队也要跟上去增援……”  
“好的，萨博先生，还有，邱夷先生，也请你一并听着。”弗利萨用冰针一样的尖锐声调宣布道，“有件事我必须要知会你们，那就是我接下来的打算：如果查明是贝吉塔自导自演这一场，我会让他至少四个月没有办法正常站起来，我会在他的脖子上拴一个铁球，把他钉在我卧室的地板上，他得在那里趴足四个月，好好反省自己是如何浪费了我对他的优容。”  
“……”在他的身后，萨博和邱夷飞快地对视了一眼，又似怕他发现，双双低垂下头。  
“如果查明是别的什么人做了这件事，我会让他和他的族人——他们整个物种，彻底在这个宇宙中消失。这些就是我的打算。”弗利萨说。  
在他说出这些话的同时，巨兽般的飞船已完全逼近了分散有游击艇的区域，那些小艇环侍在邱夷兄弟的座舰旁，他们与孤伶伶漂浮的、外观陈旧的海盗船自成对峙。  
没人有机会去给邱夷的弟弟发一道提示指令。任何人都没机会离开弗利萨的身旁，没人能拿自己的全族冒险，整个智慧核心的栈桥上气氛凝滞，温度仿若降到了冰点。  
有一分钟……或者不到一分钟的无线电静默。派出去的小飞船们当然已察知旗舰迫近，他们不知发生了什么事，显是陷入了尴尬和无措。  
旗舰开始发出呼叫。又有几十秒，探测器内暂无应答。  
在这几十秒终结的刹那——真就只有一刹那，任何人都意想不到会有这样一个刹那——  
海盗船全部的对外防御武器同时爆出强光，射线精准锁定了包括邱夷亲人所在的那艘中型战术飞船。  
光炮齐发，所有飞行器皆是能源反应堆被直接命中，它们堕入了连串的恐怖爆炸，整个负责追击截杀海盗船的战斗队，以及准备追击截杀战斗队的战术飞船，它们系数中招，被一一引爆！  
全部从核心开始，在玫瑰色星云的背景板下，它们先是亮如明星，然后霎时熄灭，化作了星云中间的尘埃。  
弗利萨的旗舰未遭攻击，但仍在这一刹那，打开了能量防御。防御隔绝了外来的量子波，所以，直到爆破结束后，防御切换成攻防模式的瞬间，在弹出的显示屏上，弗利萨大人与他的亲随们，才看到了海盗船发来的视讯请求。  
请求得到恩许，弗利萨亲自同意。贝吉塔穿着崭新弗利萨军战斗服与防护铠甲的全息投影弹出在他们眼前。  
他被装备裹得严严实实，面孔洁净，衣服端整，没有戴探测器。  
在虚像中，他向强大军队的主人弯腰行礼。  
“弗利萨大人，我是贝吉塔。经过方才的战斗，我已将对大人您身边构成威胁、并且想要取我性命的反叛者们一网打尽。十分荣幸您能亲自来前线督战，这样我就能当面向您展示这场战斗的成果了！”  
他用激越又年轻的声音，面不改色地吐出狂妄谎言。  
弗利萨对着他的投影点头示意：“这样啊……是这样吗，萨博先生？我想你已经亲自调查过了。”  
在萨博接起这个暗藏杀机的问题之前，贝吉塔已经抢走了他的话语权。  
“当然了！这件事本来就是萨博先生拜托我做的。”他挺直了腰杆，笑容自得且烂漫，“幸不辱命。而且，这是一艘装满珍贵原材料和走私装备的盗贼飞船，萨博先生注意到他们很久了。现在我已经处决了所有船员，可以将所有的货物作为礼物送给弗利萨大人您了！”  
弗利萨坐在他的王座上，维持了数秒钟的停顿。数秒而已，这短暂的死寂就差不多压死了他身后的两个强大生物。  
“很好。贝吉塔，你做得很好。那么，请尽快回到我身边来吧。海盗船就交代给后勤部门清点，我会另外给你一样赏赐。”

这一天稍晚些时候，弗利萨旗舰派出的游击艇纵队载着后勤部门人员，对接上了外观完整的海盗船。  
后来，他们中有人长命百岁，将故事传去宇宙八方。  
他们说，那船上货物丰富，清单完备，确实是一笔横财。  
他们还说，船舱里惨遭血洗，到处都很脏，死了各种生物，赫然是艘鬼船。有人一进去就吐。  
他们最喜欢说的，传说中最有意趣的部分，其实还不是以上这些。  
那是所有人都目睹的，先遣的第一艘后勤游击艇将贝吉塔大人送回军队旗舰，弗利萨大人率萨博大人、多多利亚大人、邱夷大人等等亲信，专赴底舱甲板迎接。  
那真是何等的殊荣，为这场奇袭战功，值得阖宇宙传颂。  
他们都看到贝吉塔四世从飞行艇内走出来。他原来是那么瘦小的，面容介于孩子和成人，身体还未长成，微微有些稚嫩。他大步而来，昂首挺胸，好不得意。然后，弗利萨大人便从他的座椅中飞了出来。  
他落在贝吉塔的面前，取下自己脸上的粉色探测器，递给了他。  
“为你的辛劳工作，贝吉塔君。回来就好。”  
就这样，他将那个自己专用款的探测器，当众赏赐给了人人都羡慕的，那个贝吉塔。

END


End file.
